Make Her Yours Forever
by axmidnightxsun
Summary: An ecounter during the night has Bella and Edward moaning for pleasure. "You are mine."  Rated M for language and lemon. NOW EXPANDED
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is nor will ever be mine.

Please check a/n at bottom. Enjoy :)

* * *

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, sensing that something was not right. Maybe it was my current position, which admittedly was becoming unbearable. My body started moving to the other side of the bed but only made it a few inches before it was blocked by something warm. My eyes flew open in surprise and alarm. I opened my mouth, prepared to let use a horrific scream when a hand settled firmly and gently against my mouth. I looked up to see Edward glancing down at me, his eyes glinting with amusement.

I narrowed my eyes as I began to struggle, trying to some distance between us. _He thinks this is so fucking funny. Asshole._

He lifted his hand slowly from my mouth before trailing his fingers down my cheek. Angrily, I threw off my covers and scooted to the edge of the bed. "What the fuck Edward?" I hissed.

"Oh, I love it when you say fuck aloud." was all he said as he settled himself atop of my bed.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

He rolled his eyes, gesturing with a wave of his hand, towards my now open window. Damn it, I'd forgotten about Edwards preferred method of entering my bedroom. He had been doing it for so long now that I hardly gave it a thought.

"I should wake Charlie up so he can come and kick your ass."

"But you won't. I know you won't. Not if I say please."

I scoffed at that. Edward didn't know how to say please. It wasn't in his vocabulary.

"Please," he whispered, his dark eyes scorching, burning.

Damn those eyes. Damn my weakness with him.

I crossed my arms against my chest, suddenly realizing that I was only wearing a thin tank top and shorts. Edwards eyes zeroed in on my chest, growing dark with…lust.

I swallowed nervously before saying, "Edward, eyes are up here buddy."

He looked disappointed at the fact that he couldn't ogle at my chest any more. He let his gaze travel slowly upward until they connected with my own. The predatory stare he gave me was unnerving, causing me to take a small step backwards.

He saw the fear and uncertainty in my eyes and got slowly off my bed. He carefully walked towards me, keeping my gaze locked with his.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked softy, coming to stop only a few inches before me.

He gently cupped my cheek, his thumb rubbing gently against my skin.

"When you look at me like that, it's a little nerve wracking," I admitted, blushing profusely.

"You deserve to be looked at like that. You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"The blush in your cheeks only heightens your loveliness."

"Edward, you don't have to lie to me. I know what I look like. My mother constantly reminds every day. Besides, that isn't the main point right now. The fact is I'm worried about you. You've been acting different lately and not in a good way either."

"Different?" he stated flatly.

I sighed in exasperation. "Yes, different. You have been really mean to any boy who has tried to talk to me since Mike's party. Poor Eric only asked me to tutor him for math and you acted as if he was asking for my hand in marriage. I thought you were going to rip his head off."

"You know I don't like sharing Bella."

Sharing?! Did I look like some fucking toy to be fought over?

"Edward, for the last time, I'm not your property. I am not your girlfriend. We are friends."

He took a step forward causing me to step back. We continued this pattern until he had backed me against the wall. My heartbeat sped up and I felt warmth spread through out my body. Being near him like this, close and intimate, always unnerved me.

He placed his right palm flat against the wall behind me and bent his head towards mine. His warm breath fanned across my face as he whispered, "Why just be friends when, clearly, we could be more than that?"

He inched closer to me, causing my flush to connect with his hard body. The feel of his chest against my own was wreaking havoc with my insides.

"Your body obviously wants us to be more. I know mine does."

I didn't doubt him when he told me about his bodys preferences in this situation. I could feel his arousal against my stomach. I felt exhilarated yet embarrassed at what I did to him. In addition, he did not attempt at hiding my own traitorous bodys intentions. Damn him.

"It doesn't matter what either of our bodies want Edward. I don't want any part of it. I refuse to end up like the countless other nameless girls you use for six months then carelessly toss away."

I needed distance between us so I gently pushed him away from me. I looked at him, daring him to deny any part of what I had said. Edward wasn't the type of person to commit to a long relationship. He was more of an 'I'll fuck you for a while then discard you like some harshly abused toy' type person.

"Bella, I need you. You're the only one who…understands." Desperation flashed though his jade eyes. Desperation and…vulnerability.

My eyes softened as I brought my hand up to cradle his cheek in my palm. He closed his eyes and seemed to relax when I touched him. My heart ached for him and as much as I wanted to give in, I couldn't ignore the glaring statistics of his previous relationships.

"Bella, I want you to understand something right now. You are MINE. Only you. No one else."

He placed his left hand along the curve of my hip, squeezing the skin before pulling me closer. He lowered his head, brushing his lips lightly against my own. His warm vanilla scent permeated my senses, slowly lowering my defenses.

My heart beat accelerated as he placed his lips along my shoulder, tasting and biting skin. The hand on his cheek began making its way to curve invitingly against his neck, encouraging his exploration.

"Edward, I don't-"

In my ear he whispered, "You don't what? Want this? I think you do Bella."

He brought his lips back to mine and every sane thought I had left me when our lips touched. His lips were soft and persuasive, his tongue incessantly demanding entrance into my mouth. The instant our tongues met, he became more and more aggressive. The kiss exploded.

Both hands were now wrapped around my body and he shifted a leg between mine, causing my now hot core to throb painfully. _I didn't want my body to react this way. It gave him too much…power. Whenever he wanted to get his way, all he would have to do is kiss me, be near me._

His hands reached down to cup my ass dragging me even closer to his heat. His lips caressed along the line of my jaw stopping at my earlobe. He grabbed the skin with his teeth, tugging gently, making me shiver.

"Bella. Mine." I heard him whisper in my ear.

I placed my hands in his bronze hair, tugging, demanding, and needing. I whimpered when his teeth bit my sensitive skin.

"Bella, let me make you mine. Please?"

His dark jade eyes burned and smoldered, his body heat trapping me, allowing no escape. I looked at him, noticing the intense way my fingers were wrapped in his tousled hair, his swollen lips and the way my body burned for him.

_If I let this happen whose to say I won't walk away unscathed? _

"Please," he said again, his eyes pleading.

I could not deny him, not now nor when we had been kids. I closed my eyes and said the only thing that was in my mind.

"Yes."

He pulled me close, burying his face in my hair, his hands running along my back. I held him close as I had done many times before. He pulled me with him, backing up until his knees hit the side of my bed. He turned our bodies then gently pushed me down on the bed. He began removing his clothing and I couldn't help but look at his body. He was lean, yet muscular. Beautiful.

My eyes strayed down to his boxers and I blushed when I eyed his erection, straining to break free. A low chuckle brought my gaze back up to eyes. I grimaced, hating that he caught me blatantly eyeing his package.

"Don't be embarrassed."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, letting him know that I didn't go about spending my day's just eyeing penises. Honestly.

He laughed again and said, "Okay never mind."

He climbed on top of my bed, stretching his long body out beside me. "You, Miss Swan, have entirely too much clothing on."

"Well Mr. Cullen, what are YOU going to do about it?"

I widened my eyes as I said this, my face burning hot. _Where did THAT come from?_

I glanced at Edward, who was gaping at me with wide eyes. _Believe me buddy; I'm just as shocked as you are._ He gathered his wits when his jade eyes darkened with barely controlled lust.

"Allow me to demonstrate exactly what I'm going to do about it. And, I'll start with this."

He reached for the hem of my tank top swiftly reaching up above my head to take it off. The cool air that hit my body instantly made my nipples pucker; a fact that didn't go unnoticed from Edward.

"Oh, damn Bella," he whispered as a palm slid up to cup my breast, lightly squeezing the rounded tip. I hissed in pleasure when he rubbed his thumb across my hardened peak.

He shifted, bringing his body up over mine, resting his weight on his forearms that were on either side of my face.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this. For you."

He lowered his head, his lips closing around my breast. I couldn't stop the moans emanating from my mouth as his teeth and tongue brought me to a fevered pitch. I ran my hands through his silky copper hair, needing him closer and closer.

One of his hands reached and began plucking at my other breast, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head.

"Fuck, Edward,"

He stopped his ministrations on my breast only to tug at the waistband of my shorts. _Last chance to say no._

Edward hesitated very briefly before pulling the cotton shorts down my legs. Along with my underwear too might I add. I blushed and looked away as he looked at my now naked body. I couldn't help but thinking that I was nowhere near as devastatingly gorgeous as Lauren Mallory or Jessica Stanley.

"Don't do that to yourself. You ARE beautiful. Beautiful, sexy, kind and good," he said fervently as he placed a gentle kiss against my lips.

"Please." was all I said.

"You are." he said vehemently. "I'll prove it to you."

His lips made their way down my stomach, sucking and pleasuring, until they reached the tight, brown curls between my legs. My face burned with equal parts of embarrassment and anticipation, knowing what was going to happen next. I'll admit it-my secret pleasure is reading those silly romance novels, infused with very graphic sex. Not that sex is the key factor when I buy it…well maybe a little. Those novels were very very detailed…

I shuddered in delight when I felt his lips along the inside of my thigh. The desperation of wanting his mouth on me was consuming me, drowning me. I needed more.

And more did I get. With one hand he parted my folds, and allowed his lips to lightly touch my clit. His tongue pierced and pleasured while his hands gently restrained me on the bed. His lips circled the tiny nub and my entire body thrummed with exquisite pleasure.

"Edward," I moaned, clutching my sheets in tight fists.

One of his hands came up to caress my breast doubling the intense amount of pleasure I was receiving. His fingers tugged and pinched while his mouth suckled and lapped. He brought me close to the edge before coming up to meet my heavy-lidded gaze.

"I want to be inside of you when I come," he whispered.

I glanced down, noticing that he still was wearing those black boxers. Shyly, I reached down to finger the band of cotton against his stomach. I heard him suck in a breath and looked back at him, startled.

"If you touch me, I'll lose my fucking mind," he explained simply as he took off his boxers.

The sight of him was…magnificent. His body was supple, hard, smooth. He was beautiful with his broad shoulders, narrow waist and his…rampant erection.

It was so _big. _

"Umm, Edward, how is-" I stopped, unable to look at him.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be perfect. You were made for me and vice versa."

He said this with a very serious, intense expression.

He got off the bed, reaching for his pants. He stuck a hand into one of his pockets producing a small, square package. He rolled it on before climbing back onto my bed.

He began raining tiny kisses along my neck as he placed himself between my legs.

I stiffened momentarily at the contact of him against my opening. "Don't be afraid. We belong together," he murmured as he slowly inched inside me.

It was a strange sensation having him enter me. I could feel my body stretching as it tried to accommodate his big size. I shifted my hips, trying to get comfortable, but stopped when I heard him groan. I looked at him, noticing how tightly shut his eyes were his body taut.

"Edward what's wrong?"

Maybe it was me, I thought in embarrassment. I was too inexperienced compared to him.

"I'm trying to go slow. I want this to be perfect. Stay still," he said through clenched teeth.

I stopped moving, wanting to help in any way I could. He continued to fill me but stopped abruptly. "Bella, this might hurt. I'm not sure how much though. I wish I could take the pain for you. All I can do is try to go as slowly as I can."

My eyes flashed to his in puzzlement. _How did he know?_

"Edward, how did you know I'm a…virgin?"

He flashed me a small smile and said, "Bella I'm with you every single fucking day. We are practically attached at the fucking hip. Don't you think I would have noticed if you were letting some other guy into your pants?"

I frowned at that. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. He did keep a rather meticulous eye on me. Let us just say that the boys in Forks were not exactly knocking down my door for a date. If I did manage to snag a date, the poor boy had to suffer dating both Edward and me. Wherever I was, Edward was right behind with me. The relationships usually didn't last long.

"Edward, how bad will it be?" I whispered searching his eyes fearfully.

"I don't know Bella. It's different with every girl. I can only promise that I'll be as gentle as I can."

He placed his lips next to my ear and whispered, "I'm glad I'll be the first. You belong to me. I'll be the only one who enters your body. Understand Bella?"

I could only nod mutely as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent. I tried to brace myself as best as I could for the pain.

"I'm sorry Bella," he murmured as his lips settled over my mouth.

Edward moaned into my mouth as he slowly buried himself deep within me. I whimpered against his mouth at the pain I felt as my body stretched for him. While it wasn't blinding pain, it still hurt like a bitch.

Edward waited, still inside of me, looking at me with worried eyes. "Bella does it still hurt?"

I shook my head and said, "Not anymore."

"Good," he replied resting his forehead against mine.

"Bella, I can't wait anymore. I'm going to make this good for you I promise. Wrap your legs around my waist."

I obliged him and felt something akin to disappointment as he started pulling out of my body. However, the disappointment was short lived as he swiftly started thrusting into me. In and out he went taking whatever pain I might have felt, replacing it with pleasure. I ran my hands along his back wanting him closer to me.

"Fuck Bella you feel so good."

I only responded by wrapping my legs tighter around him, eliciting a groan from Edward. He placed a hand between us and began furiously rubbing my clit with the pad of his thumb. The combined pleasure was consuming me and I opened my mouth saying Edwards name in shaky breaths.

He began pounding into me harder and faster, whipping me up into a frenzied state of delicious pleasure. My body tightened around him causing Edward to throw back his head.

I felt a warmth travel through my body and I closed my eyes, wanting to be swept away by the tides of pleasure.

"Fuck Edward, I'm-"

Stars exploded across my eyelids as my body shattered with passion. He laid his lips against mine, taking my scream into his mouth. His own orgasm was equally intense as he buried his face against my skin, into my pillow.

As I came back down from my orgasm high, I felt him place a kiss against my forehead as he exited out of me. I felt empty now.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. Sex certainly took a lot out of a person.

Edward laid flat on his back beside me reaching for my waist so that I was close to him. I gently laid my head on top of his chest, against his heart. I listened to his almost steady pulse, loving the vanilla smell that pervaded my senses.

"Bella, love, you are mine now," he whispered fiercely as he kissed the top of my head.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.

* * *

**A/N: So this...thing was going to be a part of a bigger story but for some reason ONLY this scene kept sneaking into my thoughts. So I thought, 'might as well write it.' **

**Originally, this was not going to end with the repeated (lame) mine bit. The other ending I envisioned was going to involve Bella waking up from this crazy intense(in my opinion) dream of having sexy fun time with E. If anyone wants that version, let me know and I'll add it or whatever. **

**Also, I tried to make it as real as possible but seeing as how I've never actually done any of this, I was kind of limited in the knowledge section. **

**And, please excuse any and all grammar problems. I made sure to use the lil spell check and grammar button but I'm still sure there are mistakes in there. **

**Please review, favorite or whatever. If there is any problem, please don't hesitate to tell me. But, before you do, make sure it's as kind as you can make it. After all, who appreciates hateful comments? I know I don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes reluctantly as the sun made its way across my face. I shifted sllightly, wincing at the soreness I felt between my legs. I frowned trying to recall what exactly had

happened.

_Oh._

Images of me and Edward admist tangled sheets flooded through my mind. I remembered hearing his velvet voice saying mine like a mantra, over and over.

My body became hot and flushed as I recalled the tender, possessive way Edward claimed my body. A feeling of shame was also mixed in there as well. I couldn't believe what I had done. I might as well add my name to the list of girl's that Edward had slept with. How was I any different from them?

He kept repeating that I was his, but how did I know that he didn't say those things to anyone else?

I gingerly crawled out of bed, determined to put things into perspective with me and Edward. I was planning on telling him that I wasn't some cheap slut with whom he could just fuck whenever he wanted to.

I rifled through my closet, frowning at some of the choices Alice had bought me. Did she really think I'd wear some of this?

Shaking my head, I settled on skinny, dark wash jeans and a light green peasant top. I gathered my dark hair into a bun on top of my head and added some dark green earings.

I slipped my black, high top converse shoes on and made my way to my trusty red truck.

* * *

I pulled into a parking space and was surprised to see Edwards Volvo pull in beside me. I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder as I started walking to class.

I knew he was behind me before he even said my name. It was this slow, burning sensation of awareness I felt whenever he was around.

"Isabella!"

He only called me by my first name when he was irrated with me. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot, letting him catch up to me.

"What the fuck was that?"

I looked at him, eyes wide with innocence. His jade eyes glittered with anger and a fair amount of lust also.

"What was what?"

He waved a hand around and said, "You ignoring me. It's not like you."

I shrugged, gathering up whatever was left of my courage that hadn't abandoned my on my way to school.

"Well I figured why not act like all the others you fu-slept with. Isn't this what you do? Ignore them at school but notice them when they're na-in bed."

I narrow my eyes at him, daring him to deny it. I know he can't and judging by the way he's looking at me right now, neither can he.

I turn on my heel and walk away, trying to keep my breath even and eyes dry.

In the span of our fifteen year friendship I have never acted like that around Edward. It's always been me going along with whatever Edward did or said. I've accepted whatever he did, followed his rules. Not anymore though.

"Is this about last night?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes and said, "How do you figure Sherlock?"

He grabbed my arm, yanking me to a stop. I turned to face him as my face began to burn. I was either going to cry or yell at him. I prayed it wasn't the former.

He advanced towards me, slowly and dangerously. The word 'predator' flashed through my mind as I watched him. I took a few steps backwards until my back connected with the brick wall behind me. I looked around wildly, noticing that we were in a small alcove in the side wall of the English building. Completely protected from curious eyes.

I folded my arms across my chest, knowing that if I even attempted at pushing him away he'd cause a scene.

"Are you mad about last night? Because you sure as hell didn't act like that when I made love to you."

I scoffed at his choice of words. Making love was something one did with someone they cared for. For someone they _loved_. The words brought to my mind, images of a tender couple in bed, enjoying what the other had to offer. Loving caresses, sweet words, tender touches. Maybe I was too much of a fucking romantic but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't blame him completely though. I played a part in all this as well. It had been a moment of weakness. I'd had to listen to my mother go on and on about how much of a fuck up I was in her eyes. She cried and bitched about how little of her good looks passed over me. I looked too much like my father. She was shallow and hurtful. It didn't matter how many times I'd heard her say it. Growing up with a mom who called you ugly all your life is never easy.

God forbid my father do anything in my defense. Charlie Swan only cared for his stupid sports team, beer and fishing. On a rare occassion though, he'd care about me. Apparently last night wasn't a good enough for him.

So when Edward came crawling through my window and he told me how beautiful I was, I couldn't say no even if God Himself told me to. I'd grown being called hot, sexy, cute or even the childish adorable. (Don't forget ugly also).

But Edward with his pretty words went through my defenses and made me feel special.

"Of course I'm mad. I shouldn't have let you do that. It was completely irresponsible of me."

"So do you regret it?" he asks, voice flat.

I want to say yes but some small part of my enjoyed it. Immensely.

I settle for a shrug.

"I didn't. Not one minute of it."

He is so close right now. Our noses are almost touching. Everytime he opens his mouth, his minty breath wreaks havoc with my thoughts. I hate that he was this effect on me. Hate it.

"I'm glad you felt special for a change. I've heard what your mom calls you."

"What?" I ask, stunned.

"I'm not deaf Bella, I just know how to blend in with the background."

I look at him in disbelief. He couldn't blend in with anything. Not with his fiery, copper hair or mischievious green eyes. Hell, him just being in the same room with you would cause anyone to notice him.

"I'm so sorry Bella." he whispers.

"It's fine." It's my automatic response to anything.

"It's not fine," he growls fiercely.

I place a hand on his cheek and try to ignore the way he leans into my palm. Not to mention the sparks I feel when our skin touches.

"It is Edward. I've accepted that my mother is somewhat of a bitch."

He brings up one of his hands to grab the one on his cheek. He doesn't let go of mine but simply tangles them together.

In the distance, I hear the first bell ring and I attempt to walk past Edward. But, he's not done with me yet.

"Edward, I don't want to be late."

He doesn't say anything. He simply lowers his head until our lips are scant inches apart from eachother. I hate that I tremble at his closeness but I do nevertheless.

He kisses each corner of my mouth and he is so gentle, so slow that I want to scream in frustration and tell him to kiss my lips already.

I don't though. I just stand there.

But, it's like he can read my mind because his cool lips finally settle against mine.

It's just a brief contact, no tongues, no fervor but it still makes my body ache for him.

He pulls away and looks at me for several seconds before walking away.

I stare at his retreating form as I start to remember all the heated, rude things I wanted to say to him.

But, that's what he does; he makes you forget.

It's irritating but comforting at the same time.

* * *

**A:N: **I guess you'd call this filler right? I wanted to say I appreciate all the amazing ppl who reviewed, favorited or put this storyon alert. You are all made of WIN and Edward loves it too. This isn't beta'd so grammatical errors are my own and I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! Thanks to all who favorited/alerted/commented on my story. I truly and honestly appreciate it. So, I'm going to level with you all. I don't really have a particular story arc set up so I'm just going to go with the flow and try to bring it all together. This might cause a few people to abandon the story but for those who stay, awesome. **

**Also, this isn't beta'd (that is such a terrible disclaimer don't you think) so grammatical errors are, unfortunately, mine. **

**Onward to el story**.

* * *

Face still flushed, I entered my English class a good ten minutes late. Mrs. Thompson clucked her tongue and told me not to let it happen again. It's a good thing I'm on her good side.

Unfortunately, my entrance and pink face didn't go unnoticed by Alice Brandon.

"What the hell Bella?"

I whispered, "Don't ask."

"I'm not letting this go," she warned me softly as she began to take notes again.

Damn. I really didn't want to share my encounter with Edward with her. She didn't exactly approve of her womanizing cousin. She loved him, of course, and would do some serious harm to any one who spoke badly of him but, that didn't mean she was all smiles when made his way through the entire population of Forks High School females.

I tried to pay attention as Mrs. Thompson talked abut our latest novel we would be reading. All I heard was Macbeth and then I completely droned out, trying to figure out my excuse for Alice. Some small part of me prayed that she would forget my late encounter. Maybe she'd be caught up in all the excitement from the fact that we'd be reading Macbeth, one of her favorites.

_Haha I doubt it._

As soon a the bell rang, Alice was right beside me, a patient smile on her pretty face. I gathered my things slowly, cursing her for her patience.

As we walked towards our next class, photography, I said, "Okay Al, what do you want?"

"I need you to explain why Ms. Gold Star Behavior was late for class. You're usually there a good five minutes before the first bell rings."

"Can I not be late one time?"

"Not you Bella Swan. Something caused you to be late."

Something did cause me to be late. Something, or someone, tall with an unruly shock of copper hair and killer green eyes.

But, that would only raise more questions.

"Not to mention, your lips looked different, your face was way too flushed and you did that thing with your hair when you've done something you normally would not approve of."

I looked at her in surprise. Was I really that predictable?

We entered the classroom, taking our usual seats near the back. She adjusted her seat to face me and just sat there, watching me.

Damnation.

"You know, when you stare at someone like that, it tends to be labeled as stalkerish," I quipped, referring to her blatant observation earlier.

"Keeping things from your best friend tends to be labeled as bitchy."

Just then Jasper strolled in, giving me a hug before settling himself besides his girlfriend.

Crap. I really didn't want Jasper here if I decided to tell Alice. After kissing Alice he asked, "Who's being bitchy today?"

I rolled my eyes. "You make it sound as if everyday we tend to be bitchy."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Bella is being bitchy today. She won't tell me why she was late to English."

"No shit Swan? That's fucking insane."

"I don't know why it's so damn surprising to all of you. Shit, I was late one time."

"Miss Swan language," warned Ms. Patrick as she entered the classroom.

I turned beet red as Jasper and Alice snickered quietly beside me.

"Thanks alot assholes," I muttered.

Ignoring Ms. Patrick, Alice said, "Spill."

I sighed heavily. She wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't say anything.

"Fine. I ran into Edward on my way to class."

I'd leave it at that. Let them draw their own conclusions.

"Ah, so that's why he was late," mused Jasper.

"What did you talk about?" inquired Alice.

"Oh...umm nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure of," I mumbled.

She narrowed her eyes at me but didn't say anything else. I watched in suspicion as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Brandon?"

"Bella and I need to finish our assignment on light. Can we please have two passes?"

She agreed but not before demanding we turn over our phones (or something of equal value) to her. She'd been here long enough to know that students don't usually finish their assignments and liked to skip the class instead.

Borrowing two cameras', we headed out into the hallway.

"Quit shitting around Swan. What happened with you and my cousin."

"I told you. We talked."

"About...?"

"My parent's."

It's not a complete lie.

Her features immediately soften. I've told her on multiple occasion's about my hate for my parents.

"What happened this time?"

"Nothing that hasn't happened before. I'm happy this is my last year of high school."

Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I spy a familiar mop of tangled, penny colored hair.

I blush profusely as I try to get control of my crazy heart.

I turn my head and grimace slightly as he heads towards me and Alice. I pray that he won't mention our kissing to Alice.

"Edward!" cries Alice, beaming at her favorite cousin.

He scoops up Alice in a tight hug, his green eyes locking with mine over her dark head.

"Are you two skipping class?" he asks in mock disapproval.

Alice scoffs. "Like I could get Bella to skip class. Although, you somehow managed to make her late so there must be hope right?"

Damn Alice. Damn me for telling her. Damn Edward for being Edward.

He raises an eyebrow at me, no doubt wondering what exactly I told Alice.

I shake my head, irritated with this conversation.

Alice watches our litte interaction with a raised brow of her own. Looking at the cousins before me, I can't help but notice the similarities between the two. Both physical and the persuasive way they employ to get someone to do anything they want.

"Are you skipping Edward?" I manage to say this in what I hope to be a normal voice.

"Maybe," he answers, though clearly, that means yes.

"You should join me."

His killer eyes ensnare me; conveying that skipping with him would only end with us doing...interesting things. Not that I'd agree anyways. No matter how much I wanted to.

"And get my ass busted? No thanks."

"You need to take risks Swan. Live a litte."

I scoff. "I am a risk taker."

Rolling his eyes, he starts to leave, muttering something that probably wasn't flattering to me.

Alice looks at me questioningly as we make our way towards the stair case.

"So, that was a pretty intense conversation you had with Edward huh?"

"Shut it Ali."

"Well, he had an eyebrow thing going and you did this wierd thing with your head..."

"For God's sake, Alice!," I said irritated now. "That wierd thing is called a head shake. Perfectly normal."

We managed to reach the front doors of the school. Pushing them open, we stood in the bright light of sun. We worked in silence as we messed around with the aperture settings. I hoped she had managed to drop the conversation.

"Bella, as long as I don't have to do some bodily harm to my cousin, I'll leave it alone. You promise he hasn't said or done anything to hurt you?"

Well, he didn't hurt me in the way that she meant, I thought, remembering the sheets I'd had to frantically throw in the wash this morning.

I grabbed her tiny hands and said, "I promise Ali. He hasn't done anything except being his usual self."

I could still see the raging curiousity in her dark eyes but, thankfully, she kept her promise. She changed the subject and we continued to talk about safer topics.

* * *

Biology was next. Fuck. This was the one class I had been dreading throughout the entire day. Edward was in it and, to make matters worse, he was my fucking lab partner.

I kept my eyes forward as I made my way to the middle of the room. I knew he was already there. This stupid tingling sensation developed along my arms when he was present. Keeping my eyes straight ahead, I sat down and opened my notebook, casually flipping my hair over the shoulder as to prevent him from looking at me.

Of course that didn't stop him from leaning to whisper into my hair.

"Ignoring me again, are we Bella?"

That voice raised goosebumps on my arms and increased the pounding of my heart. Why did he affect me so?

I continud to stare at the blank page of my notebook.

"I still don't regret it," he murmurred, hot breath swirling my hair.

I faced him and said,"Well of course you don't regret it. I'm just another notch in your bedpost."

His eyes flashed as he said, "Do you remember what I told you last night? The very last thing?"

My mind replayed the events of last night. He kept saying I was his. Over and over.

"I remember," I said quietly.

"Good," he said curtly, turning forward as Mr. Banner began teaching.

Well, that was an odd way to end the conversation, I thought peevishly.

He didn't talk to me until the end of the period. I quickly gathered my things and headed out the door. I was suddenly being pulled towards my locker.

"What the hell Edward?"

He gently pushed me up against my locker. He closed the distance between us until his chest was only a few inches away from mine.

"E-edward?"

Bella, you need to understand something."

"I understand that you're crazy."

"Besides that," he said with a slight smirk, "I don't want you to be another notch in my bedpost."

My eyes widened and my lips parted as I took that in. He lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly against my cheek.

"See you at lunch," he said as he left me.

That boy really knew how to leave me speechless.

I walked to the cafeteria in a daze, barely registering the fact that I wasn't alone.

"Earth to Bella," said Emmett.

I blinked and looked up into the dark blue eyes of Emmett McCarty. If I hadn't grown up with the boy, I'd have melted into a puddle of goo at the fact that this handsome boy was talking to me.

"Sorry Em, I've got this essay in English that's like half of my grade."

He rolled his eyes and draped an arm around my shoulders. "Hell Bella, you know you'll ace it. You have like a five hundred percent in there."

"Thanks for the encouragement Em."

"Although, if you keep being late, that five hundred might go down a bit."

I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Seriously, Emmett? Does everyone in this fucking school know I was late?"

He merely chuckled.

"Well, when you're seen with Cullen, you're bound to have someone notice."

I groaned. Not only was I being noticed for being late but add to the fact that Edward was with me...damn it.

We made our way to our usual table and noticed that we were the last to arrive. As I sat down, Rose smirked and said, "So, I hear Bella was-"

"Not another word Rose," I growled.

Her eyes widened.

"Yes, I was late. For one fucking time. Yes, it was with Edward. And, all we talked about was my goddamn parents. Now that we've covered that conversation, let's move on."

Everyone stared at me, including Edward. I shrugged and opened my paper bag.

I pulled out my phone and, using the table as a cover, quickly messaged Edward.

_**So, that was a rather abrupt way to end the conversation...**_

I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows before typing back.

**_How is 'See you at lunch' abrupt?_**

I glanced at my screen in amazement. I had pegged Edward to be a pretty sharp boy. With a sigh, I hastily replied.

**_No, not that part dumbass. The notch in your bedpost part._**

He glared at me and I glared back. He started typing then paused, glanced up at me, then started to type again.

**_I'm just letting you know that I'm not messing around. I meant every word last night. Every. Goddamn. Word._**

His continual insistency was starting to wear away at my resistance. One would think that, after gorwing up with this boy, you'd completely trust him. Problem is, I've seen the relationships he's been in and, well I don't you could call them relationships. They're more of a 'I'll fuck you once or twice then refuse to acknowledge you' ships. I don't think he's ever been in a serious relationship since 9th grade. The girl happened to be Angela Weber and I guess he decided she was too tame for him. Really, I'm not entirely sure.

Gah, that makes him sound like a total dick but, he's not. Not entirely anyways. He's got quite a few redeeming qualities about him.

**_I need time to think._**

He glanced up to give me a tiny nod. In that second our eyes met, I swear I saw hope flash in those evergreen eyes.

* * *

**AN: See, I told you guys this wasn't abandoned. :) My creative juices just need to get flowing...*smirk*. A huge thank you to those who continue to have hope that this story will be updated. I can't guarantee when the next update is but, when this is posted, I'll start writing. **

**Oh, today is my birthday XD Happy birthday to me. Nothing special this year so I'm giving you this update. **

**I'm going to rec an incredible story. Fade Into You by RCD-Alice. I adore Letterward and Emoella is so sad :( Seriously, check this out. **

**In the next chapter, we'll get to meet the "fantastic"parent's of Miss Swan. Sounds exciting, no? ;)**


End file.
